Users often desire to listen to, or view, a variety of media content, particularly over extended periods of time such as during traveling. Achieving a desired variety for a particular viewer is a difficult task and can result in users switching between broadcasts, such as radio or television channels. Over extended periods of time, users often attempt to personalize the media content, such as shuffling a variety of songs from different artists.